This invention relates to an apparatus and method of forming of shells from dough and in particular to an apparatus and method of forming pizza shells or other similar flaky crust base members.
In the automated processing of pizzas, pies and the like, various devices and methods have been suggested for forming of the crust or basic supporting shell. The shell for pizzas and the like are preferably of a flaky consistency which is enhanced by employing dough having a relatively low shortening. The dough further requires certain yeasts and the like in accordance with well known food processing. The ingredients result in significant quantities of gas being generated during the baking of the pizza shell. Any automated means must, therefore, give due consideration to the effects of the gas generated in order to produce acceptable and usable pizza shells and the like. For example, it has been suggested to form a pizza shell into a flat plate member by application of a suitable forming press. After it is removed, the shell is perforated. When the shell passes through the oven, the gases generated as a result of the baking are released as the result of the perforations. Although such devices are useful, they have had certain disadvantages on a mass production scale. Thus, in order to provide optimum operation, the quality of the shells formed should be consistently of high quality. This requires that they have not only the essential texture characteristic, but the desired roundness, thickness and the like and be maintainable in a rapid, cylindrical apparatus providing relatively rapid, reliable operation with a minimum cycle time to maintain the desired production.